Tears For a Loved One
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: It's a little sad, but it has nothing inapropriate in it. It's a one part peice. R


Bearmoon: Hi. I'm finally getting this story posted. It was my first fanfic I ever wrote. It's only a one chapter story, but if anyone can give me an idea for a continuation or send in loads of reviews, *winks* it would be interesting.  
  
Queen Serenity: Please read on for Tears for a Loved One.  
  
Bearmoon: Just a side note, I call the sailor scouts by their planet names because in the future, it seemed that they were always in their Senshi forms, same case as with Bursting Rose. By the way, wonderful introduction, Queen Serenity.  
  
Queen Serenity: Arigato Gozaimasu Bearmoon-Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter knocked at a crystal door. "Wow! They've done more since yesterday!" Venus exclaimed. "Yeah. At least they have a door now!" Mars teased. The four women giggled and joked some more. Mercury glanced at the immobile door, "Maybe we should go inside? It's taking them a while to answer." Jupiter shrugged as she reached for the silver handle. The door flew open before her fingertips could even touch the surface.  
  
"Neptune?!" The women gasped in shock. The teal haired woman shook her head as if trying to block out their shock, "Have you seen Her?" she asked breathlessly. Neptune looked depressed and worry clouded her ocean blue eyes. "She was here last night with the King and Pluto," Mercury informed, "She had wanted to finish the palace today. She is here, right" The four women's eyes grew wide as saucers and Venus grew pale as Neptune shook her head, "We've searched every shadow and crack throughout the palace and we still cannot find Her." There was a shout from inside the palace. The four guardians followed Neptune towards the great hall.  
  
Pluto and Uranus were glaring at each other in utter contempt. Saturn stood across from the two, with minor interest of their arguing. "Oh, okay, so because I was up all night and day trying to finish this palace in time, it's my fault she's missing?" Pluto growled. "You could have waited a half hour more until I got back to get some sleep!" Uranus argued. Pluto opened her mouth but Saturn's calm, clear voice rang throughout the hall, "You both must stop. Our Queen is missing, our brightest star. She is our worries, not who's fault it is that She is gone." Mars stepped forward, her heels echoing in the now silent hall, "She's right. We mustn't blame each other for our mistakes. She would want us." ".To stick together." Jupiter completed.  
  
Venus finally stepped out from the shadows, she was still pale and sweat glistened off her forehead, "Where is the King and Princess?" "In the garden." Uranus said slowly, shocked at Venus' appearance. This goddess of beauty with her blonde hair and blue eyes now looked like a sickly little thing who just had her only joy sucked out of her. "Unattended?" She faltered, "We don't know what happened to Her! For all we know it could happen to them also!" Venus fumed, dashing from the great hall to the garden. The rest followed as if an obvious mistake had been pointed out to them.  
  
Everyone halted as they saw Venus standing still as a statue. Under an arch of beautiful red roses sat the King. He seemed deeply depressed. His usually bright eyes showed a sadness and his eyes were the darkest blue you could only imagine. In his arms, he held a bundle of blankets barely showing the pink haired princess. Yesterday's events came flooding to the silent group's minds.  
  
A laugh was heard throughout the garden. Everyone stopped from planting to take a break. Venus, Pluto, Mars and Saturn collapsed on the grass to talk about the world stuff. Uranus and Jupiter taught Neptune and Mercury some defense techniques. In the middle of it was Her, She had a rose in her hair and the princess in her arms. King Endymion had his arms wrapped around Her, both staring down at the princess with a well-earned happiness.under that exact arch.  
  
Jupiter and Uranus clenched their fists to hold back sobs, Saturn and Pluto let silent tears flow down their cheeks, Mercury, Mars, and Neptune looked on with tear glazed eyes. Venus fell onto her knees, watching the saddest scene she had ever been part of in her life, past and present.  
  
It was then that they realized they had lost the most important thing to them. The one person who had brought them together, had kept them together, had been taken away from them, was gone. She had been their happiness. It was Her that made their life worthwhile, knowing that she was safe, and now She was gone.  
  
On the moon, a ghost like figure walked through a pearl-white palace, her long tresses dragging on the ground. She glanced down at the garden of still silent warriors. She shed her crystal tears with them, knowing this was only the beginning of their pain.  
  
As the moon rose into the sky, filling the garden with it's sacred light; the silence was filled with the remembrance of her laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: That's all.  
  
Queen Serenity: That was.nice. It's a little depressing. What happens next?  
  
Bearmoon: I told you, if I get a lot of requests for a continuation, I'll see what I can do. So if you want to see more, Please, please, please review. Review twice if you want. Voice your opinion!  
  
Queen Serenity: Let's set a goal, if Bearmoon gets fifteen reviews, she'll write a new chapter.  
  
Bearmoon: You know, your asking the impossible, but I agree. Please read my other stories! Thanks for reading. Review! Sayonara minna-chan! 


End file.
